This application is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/416,534, entitled “Methods For Producing Security And Tracking Systems Including Energy Harvesting Components For Providing Autonomous Electrical Power,” which was filed on Jan. 26, 2017, a same day as this application, and the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.